


little constants

by izabellwit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Family Bonding, Gen, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Prompt Fic, Speculation, Vacuo (RWBY), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, for once nothing bad is happening, literally this is just. its just cute, qrow is shocked, shocked I tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izabellwit/pseuds/izabellwit
Summary: Fic request: Can you write some fluffy family bonding between Qrow, Ruby, and Yang?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	little constants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_tragic_backstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_tragic_backstory/gifts).



> This was requested by my best best friend Kris, whom I love and adore always. I hope you like it!! This was really, REALLY fun to write. I love Ruby's pov. I love Ruby. God, she's so good!!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Uncle Qrow!”

The house is almost empty, the rooms locked and beds empty; there’s only a few of them left here, in this small house in Vacuo by Shade Academy. Outside the window, the desert looms, the sun shining bright and burning, and Ruby tugs the curtains closed even as she tilts her head to call out again down the hallway. 

“Uncle Qrooooow?”

Nothing.

Ruby frowns down at her hands, thoughtful. She knows he’s around here somewhere—she hopes, anyway—because team JNOR went shopping this morning with Penny, and he wasn’t with them, and Weiss and Blake have gone to the Academy training rooms, and he wasn’t with them either—so her uncle is still in the house, somewhere, unless he vanished when Ruby wasn’t looking.

The very idea makes Ruby sigh, despondent, and with a twist of her semblance she flies down the hall in a flurry of petals, slamming through the kitchen door and catching herself on the door-handle. She pokes her head through, determinedly hopeful.

No Qrow. 

Ruby hangs her head and sighs.

The kitchen isn’t empty, however; Yang is sitting at the kitchen table with her feet propped on the edge and a book in her one hand, the prosthetic set aside on the table due to the heat. Ruby had been planning on looking for Yang next—which, score! She found her!—but still. The Quest is a bust if Ruby can’t find her uncle.

Yang, who has barely even blinked at Ruby’s entrance, looks up from the book and laughs at her. “No luck?”

“I can’t find himmm,” Ruby says, drawing the words out mournfully, and slumps to her knees in the doorway.

Yang just grins, the rotten sister. “Figured. I could hear you shouting all over the house.”

“He’s _no-_ where! Help me?”

Yang sinks a little in the chair, bringing up the book to hide her face. “Ehh…”

“Oh, fine! I can find him myself.” Ruby pushes back up to her feet, determined again. She puts a hand on the door, about to turn—maybe he’s up on the roof? She’ll have to keep an eye for birds— then pauses, and looks back. Her eyes narrow. Her head tilts. She squints at the book in Yang’s hands. 

“…Hey, isn’t that Blake’s favorite rom-com ser—“

Yang snaps the book shut. “I’ll help you look for him,” she announces, the book abruptly vanished from view, and Ruby cackles at her until Yang elbows her silent, and then muffles the giggles behind her hand.

Yang is the _best_ searching partner—she’s been looking for crows and ravens longer than Ruby has, in a way, so it makes sense that she spots Qrow first, hidden somewhere on the roof of the house. “Get down here!” she shouts up, and Ruby scans her eyes across the roof and tries to spot their uncle. “Ruby’s looking for you.”

There’s a moment where the world goes blurry, like a heat-haze, like her eyes have unfocused—and then Ruby blinks, and Uncle Qrow is sitting there, lounging on the roof and looking bemused. “What is it?”

Ruby is briefly distracted from The Quest by the very sudden realization that— “Wait, aren't the roof tiles hot?”

“No, they’re—actually, ow, _shit—“_

There’s the heat-haze shimmer again, then a crow, and then Ruby’s uncle is standing up before them brushing dust from his vest. “Not to a bird,” he says, sour. 

“Eh,” says Yang, grinning. “You’ll survive.”

“Ha, ha.” He raises an eyebrow at Ruby. “Well?”

“Oh. Um.” And now The Quest feels silly and stupid and small, and not nearly as much of a good idea now that she’s ended up bothering both of them. Dang it, brain. “I… was wondering if you guys wanted to play some video games with me?”

There’s a silence. Yang is the first to speak, and Ruby looks down at the hint of annoyance she finds there. “Sis, seriously?”

“I know, I know, I just—um, it’s been a while since we played, and, we never actually got a chance to play on the train—and we never even thought of it during Atlas because it was all _work work work—_ and, um—”

Uncle Qrow puts a hand over her mouth. Ruby keeps trying to talk anyway, for a few seconds, before she realizes, and she stops mid-word to glare at him. 

“Talk talk talk,” Uncle Qrow mocks, in the same breathy pitch Ruby used to say _work work work,_ and Yang grins, and _oh,_ Ruby is going to lick his hand, stupid uncle—! 

Uncle Qrow takes his hand away right before Ruby can enact payback. He’s apparently wise to all of Ruby’s tricks. Ruby needs _new_ tricks. She makes a mental note of this. Watch out, uncle. 

Uncle Qrow, meanwhile, is grinning again. “Hope you’re not all talk, kid, else I’m going to beat your ass at _every_ match.”

The blinding urge for _payback_ fades under the glow of realization. Ruby brightens. “Not if I beat you first—!” 

“Hey, no, I got dibs.” Yang slings the stump of her arm over Ruby’s shoulders and grins, clenching one fist and cracking all her knuckles with force alone. “I lost last, remember? I get first payback.”

“What? No fair!”

“Suck it, little sister.”

“It’s cute how you two think you even have a chance,” Uncle Qrow muses, dryly thoughtful, and gives a barking laugh when Yang swings for him, vanishing back into the house with a flash of his red scarf. Yang follows after him, eyes bright with challenge.

Ruby lingers back, rocking on her heels, looking into the house. Her hands link behind her back. She ducks her head, smiling small and pleased, basking in the warmth— and then rushes forward with a flare of her semblance, snatching the controllers from Yang’s hand with a cackle, smiling so wide and bright that for an instant it feels, truly and honestly, as though nothing has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever be upset about that last video game match on the train being interrupted by Grimm. Let! Them! Have! Family bonding time!!!! Dang it!!
> 
> [If you wanna rec this fic, you can reblog it here!!](https://izaswritings.tumblr.com/post/615853472053673984/iza-i-have-a-fic-request-can-you-write) Also, if you have any questions or just want to talk, [my tumblr](http://izaswritings.tumblr.com) is always open!!
> 
> Any thoughts?


End file.
